User talk:UndeadHero
I hear your looking for critque. It's a good page, but the admins have stated that you must request pemission to Vaults or the Enclave in articles. Also, redlinks aren't allowed in advance of it's creation. You have to make the article, then add the links. However, as far as I'm concerned, your doing a good job. Vivaporius 19:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. You have the administrators for permission. The most active one in OvaltinePatrol. Leave a message on his talk page, and check it often, as he prefers to leave his response on his page. Vivaporius 21:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I would suggest Montana. The Dakotas don't appear safe enough for an energy project. Vivaporius 22:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I say not safe enough because the Dakotas are an open, flat enviorment, while in contrast, Montana is mountainous, and sparsely populated. This means your group would have many areas they hide, and attack and disappear into the mountains, where only they know the safe passages. I'd suggest you check out the rules page, as the admins don't allow large states (state spanning empires, and appearently anything larger than Connitcent). I know it's odd, but the rules are undergoing a change, so work on your group for now, and leave out any details of just how large they are, or be as vague as possible. You can still explain were their located, just how large. Remember, no large empires, not yet of course. When the rules have finished undergoing their changes, then you can begin working on your nation. Just wait for Ovaltine's reply first. Vivaporius 23:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Kinda thought that's why you'd what to know about working with those states. Go ahead, just a personal opinion. But remember, if you want to include the Enclave or have a Vault, you need the admins permission. Other than that, your doing well. Vivaporius 00:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the delay,I agree with vivasporius dont allign yourself to closely with B.O.S or Enclave as i did (read Democratic Republic of the East Coast) but other than that it seems ok ,also Spawldeniumb just seems a little cheesy but than again thats just personal preferance.Faboo 15:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Faboo Yeah, I agree about the Spawnlidum. I didn't mention it because I thought it was a first draft. You should really change it. Perhaps "Nitidium". It's a distoriton of the Latin word "nitidum", meaning "radiant" or "refined". Vivaporius 16:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I was under the impression that Fallout was fairly silly at times. Especially with the Wild Wasteland Perk, etc. ~LD~ 23:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC). Hey come over need to discuss wikia Ben come over we need to talk. GZero945 Nicely done. Much better than some of the character articles I've up here. You should expand on Marcos, would help expand on you group. Vivaporius 05:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Read these.--OvaltinePatrol 22:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'll encourage you to read the rules again as you now have five unfinished articles whereas the rules allow for four.--OvaltinePatrol 16:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Once again, I strongly urge you to familiarize yourself with the rules.--OvaltinePatrol 04:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you collecting these warnings? I'm just curious if you even know what rule you're currently violating.--OvaltinePatrol 18:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The timeline is for references to completed articles, not red links. You shouldn't add them until you have the articles written.--OvaltinePatrol 00:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) If you would like to use that North Dakota flag you made, put it in a specific location article set within North Dakota. You don't get to determine that the whole state uses the flag.--OvaltinePatrol 04:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you not understand what is meant by meta-content?--OvaltinePatrol 05:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Undead, sorry for not being on the chat in a while, I've been busy LMGVagabond 03:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) You've got some soviet and badlands related pictures not in use. Do you have any plans to use them or shall I delete them?--OvaltinePatrol 20:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Giant Grasshopper Pic I found the perfect picture for the giant grasshoppers (Richters) http://www.freewebs.com/bombman8000/grasshopper.jpg LMGVagabond 04:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Woohoo! Nice to see someone else is finaly doing in european fanon.Good luck with yours and maybe we can coloberate some time.Faboo (talk) 19:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Faboo Got a slew of unused pictures, got any plans to use them in the near future or shall I delete them?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Why of course undead, im on the wiki probably more than anyonelse these days and will have the chat open for at least two hours today.T42 (talk) 22:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) One of your pages is up for adoption. Check the blog post. CaptainCain (talk) 03:21, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Cleveland or Youngstown First, hello. Second, I think Cleveland would be a good fit, but there is some fanon lore near there (and Youngstown) though not much. Here's an example of some other stuff in the area: *Cyrus Tombs - Slaver warlord who had big pull around the area at one point *Alfred Temple - One-eyed badass who killed said warlord *The Horseshoe - The warlord's fortress in Columbus So yeah, like three things. Also, caravans pass through there and the Pitt probably sent slavers there too around Fallout 3. Just so background info. Third, aren't you the guy that made the stuff for the Badlands Territory? Because thanks, I saw that concept and just kind of ran with it. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:06, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Haha, Cleavers of Cleveland. Sounds nice. Cool idea, a group of escaped slaves/slavers (I'd think slaves would have more motivation to escape, no?) being inspired by Ashur's set-up at the Pitt to create a new industrial warlord state in Ohio. Though, I doubt they would have any of Ashur's ultimately idealistic goals. Sounds good to me. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:48, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Seems ok so far, but there isn't much to go by yet. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:34, September 27, 2017 (UTC) I'd say having an ex-Enclave scientist would surprisingly be more likely than an Institute scientist. DC is a lot closer than Massachusetts and I'd think an Enclave remnant would be more likely to survive in the wasteland than an Institute scientist. MongoosePirate (talk) 05:18, September 27, 2017 (UTC)